Valkyria
Integrally-suppressed |unlock = 29 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $652,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 220 |rpm = 0.067 |damage = 41 |accuracy = 56 |stability = 64 |concealment = 26 |threat = 0 |reload_min = 2.6 |reload_max = 3.7 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = asval (player) asval_smg (NPC) |ammo_b_min = 6.6|ammo_b_max = 12.1}} most likely did the slaying.}} The Valkyria is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added along with the release of the Sokol Character Pack DLC. Overview The Valkyria is Sokol's personal rifle and is the first weapon that comes pre-suppressed (which cannot be removed with mods). Stat wise, the Valkyria has very good handling and a high rate of fire, but has low base damage. Its Stability and Accuracy can be further increased with The Professional, resulting in a rifle that can deal with enemies at medium range. It also comes with a good reserve ammo supply and fast reload speed. However the problem with the Valkyria is its very limited mod supply, meaning that while the stats are very good, the weapon cannot be tweaked to perform better in specific situations. The Valkyria's suppressor and high concealment (which can be increased via the barrel modification) make it a very good choice for stealth missions. Even more so, the weapon can be very efficient at killing even if stealth fails, as the barrel does not impact its high base stats much. Summary Pros: * Extremely low visual recoil * Good base-accuracy compared to other high-ammo rifles * A high capacity ammo pool * Integrally suppressed * Exceptionally concealable * High rate of fire * High ammo pickup Cons: * Small modification pool * Zero threat * Integral suppressor prohibits the use of barrel extensions * Lower than average magazine capacity, further highlighted by the high rate of fire * Accuracy can only be improved with boosts, skins, Single Fire or skills * Second weakest assault rifle in the game Tips *Due to the weapon being integrally suppressed, it is a good idea to grab The Professional, to make it more accurate and stable. *It also has the benefit of being somewhat concealable even if the player goes hog wild with its (rather small) modification pool, making it a good choice for stealth. *The Valkyria is an excellent candidate for use with the basic versions of Sneaky Bastard and Low Blow when combined with a Two-Piece Suit, 30 Concealment secondary and melee due to its low Detection risk potential. Using the High-Concealment build (see below), the Valkyria is concealable enough to make full use of the basic version of both skills when running for a SB-LB Dodge build. *Due to its small magazine capacity, if planning on going loud, Surefire can be of great use due to the large amount of added ammo per mag. Builds The Valkyria is built around Concealment, meaning the most efficient build to have is a High-Concealment one. *Prototype Barrel ( , ) *Auto Fire ( , , ) *Compact Laser Module *Concealment Boost ( ) The above build confers a Concealment total of , which is more than enough to reach minimum detection risk. Although the accuracy may be poor, due to its high fire rate it is meant to be used at close range, so the accuracy doesn't hamper the weapon too much. If one doesn't want the bonus stability, they may omit the Auto Fire mod. A low-visible optic such as the Speculator Sight is still an acceptable option over the standard iron sights. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= , a very close derivative of the AS Val the Valkyria was modeled after.}} Skins Common= Valkyria-Wave-Snake.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Valkyria-Smygvarg.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Valkyria-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' may refer to the , a snake-like machine that used surface waves to generate electricity. *' ' translates from Swedish into "Sneak-wolf". **The word "Vargtimmer" on its texture literally translates to "timber wolf". The swirly textures on the skin's barrel resembles that of an electric drill, suggesting that "Vargtimmer" is a powertool brand in-universe. Trivia * The Valkyria is based on the , despite the weapon bearing little relevance to the . It can be mocked up to resemble a by equipping the Solid Stock modification and a sight, due to the in-game rate-of-fire matching that of the Val and the Vintorez's PSO scope being unavailable. ** The rifle's name is likely a wordplay on the AS Val's name: "'Val'kyria". ** The Valkyria uses a non-descript grey-tipped ammunition that bears neither the characteristics of the 9x39mm SP-5 or SP-6 rounds of the AS Val, as it is both underpowered and lacks the armor penetration capabilities of the real steel. * Apparently, there was originally supposed to be a separate attachment for the Valkyria called the Valkyria Scope Mount, which works the same way as any other scope mount in the game before being unanimously incorporated into the main weapon. It still has its own inventory icon in the game's files and will appear when the player mounts any given sight. * In-game the weapon is referred to as the Valkyria, however on the Golden Grin Casino Page the weapon is called the Valkyrie instead. This was possibly an oversight by Overkill. * The Valkyria with its Solid Stock was used by the Russian variant of the Cloaker encountered in the Boiling Point heist before being replaced by the Krinkov. Gallery 2015-06-26 00002.jpg|Preview of the unmodded Valkyria Val_ingame.jpg|Valkyria in-game ru:Valkyria Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sokol Character Pack DLC